La vie à trois
by row666
Summary: Suite de Famille. Ou que se passe t-il après le happy end? MartinDanny


Salut à tous!

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire une suite à ma fic 'Famille' et puis une revieweuse répondant au nom de Renn m'a mis cette idée dans la tête. Idée que je laisse en suspens jusqu'à ce beau jour où devant m'atteler à la tâche de faire rentrer mes cours de compta dans ma tête, mon esprit partit en divagation sur la base de « Hum ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit une nouvelle fic » et « Tiens je me souviens d'une review ». Et me voilà à pondre ce chapitre d'une traite ne trouvant plus la concentration nécessaire à l'étude…

Note 1: Comme d'habitude cette fic contient des relations amoureuses entre hommes donc si vous n'aimez pas je vous invite à passez votre chemin.

Note 2: J'ai laissé tomber la manière d'écrire les dialogue de la fic 'Famille', c'était trop laborieux et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Bonne lecture à tous!

.oooOooo.

**La vie à trois.**

La masse informe sur le lit se mit doucement en mouvement. Après quelques secondes de recherche une main trouva le chemin hors des draps, bientôt suivie d'un bras, seule partie visible du corps enfouit là. Après moult tâtonnements et bassement d'air, la main parvint enfin à s'abattre sur l'objet maudit, couramment nommé 'réveil'. Le vacarme cessa enfin et le corps rattaché au bras précédemment cité pût enfin s'extirper à son tour du lit.

Lundi, six heures du matin, en plein cœur du mois de novembre, la journée commence pour Elisabeth Fitzgerald avec une seule et unique pensée entête: Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle donc pas oublié d'enclencher l'alarme du réveil hier soir?

Tel un zombi, les cheveux en pétard et en se grattant négligemment la fesse droite, elle entreprit le périple matinal: sortir de sa chambre sans se prendre un meuble au passage, atteindre les toilettes un peu plus réveillée et finir le parcours en s'échouant dans la cuisine. La cafetière mise en marche et un jus de fruit plus tard, le cerveau s'est enfin mis en route.

Cela faisait maintenant près de six mois qu'elle vivait à New York avec son père. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé six mois plus tôt. L'enlèvement. Elle avait bien sûr eu peur au départ mais elle n'était pas seule à ce moment-là. C'est quand elle avait pu s'enfuir après le coup de feu où elle n'avait eu aucun espoir quant à la survie de Mr Adams. Elle s'était retrouvée seule en pleine forêt, loin de tout et de tous, avec des hommes armés quelque part qui la traquaient peut être. Là ce n'était plus de la peur mais de la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti et ça l'avait poussé à courir toujours plus loin faisant abstraction de sa douleur. Pour sauver sa peau. Jusqu'à ce que l'agent Taylor l'a retrouve.

Une fois en sécurité dans l'ambulance, dans les bras de son père, quand tout a été fini et ses amis en sécurité, une douce euphorie s'était emparée d'elle. Tellement heureuse de s'en être sortie, elle n'avait pas réalisé le choc que ça avait été. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit et en sueur. Premier cauchemar d'une longue liste à présent close. Son père l'y avait aidé. Et Danny aussi.

L'agent Danny Taylor. Quand son père était entré au service des personnes disparues du FBI, c'est le premier de ses nouveaux collègues dont il lui avait parlé, et celui dont il avait le plus parlé surtout. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son père, et plusieurs autres pour oser lui en parler. Il avait nié au début puis face à l'acharnement de sa fille à remettre le sujet sur le tapis, il avait fini par l'admettre. Elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire, que son père soit bisexuel et attiré par un homme n'était pas quelque chose à quoi elle était préparée. Et il avait eu peur de la perdre. Alors elle avait fait des efforts pour comprendre et accepter, parce qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui.

C'était son père, son seul parent sa mère étant morte peu après sa naissance sous les coups d'un père alcoolique et brutal qui n'avait pas supporté que sa fille tombe enceinte à 16 ans. Son père s'en était beaucoup voulu et après cet événement avait tout fait pour être un bon père. Et il avait réussi. Il avait étudié pour obtenir un bon emploi et être indépendant du reste de la famille, surtout de Victor qui lui aussi avait eu du mal à encaisser la nouvelle au départ. La relation père fille qui s'était installée entre eux était assez forte pour qu'aucune des jeunes femmes avec qu'il avait fréquenté n'avait pu rester bien longtemps.

Finalement elle s'était habituée à cette préférence au point de désespérer de voir son père passer à l'action un jour. Il en avait fallu du temps avant que lui et Danny se mettent ensemble. Son enlèvement. Le seul élément positif qu'elle avait trouvé à ce calvaire.

Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et deux mois que Danny ne rentrait plus que rarement chez lui. Il était quasiment installé maintenant mais le pas n'était pas encore franchit. Ils vivaient à trois à présent, et elle avait cessé depuis longtemps de tiquer en voyant l'autre homme passer de la chambre parentale à la salle de bain en caleçon.

Du bruit dans le couloir la fit sortir de ses pensées. Danny fit irruption dans la cuisine tout aussi réveillée qu'elle l'était quelques minutes plus tôt.

- 'Jour.

- 'Lut.

Un bol de café rempli plus tard, un silence paisible reprend place sous le léger fond sonore de la douche depuis le couloir. Voilà la petite routine du matin qui s'était installée. Son père fit enfin son apparition, lavé, habillé et surtout peigné contrairement aux deux autres.

- Bonjour Beth. Bien dormi?

- 'Lut. Oui ça va.

Priant pour qu'il reste de l'eau chaude, Beth se précipita dans la salle de bain et tant pis pour Danny. Ce sera sa vengeance pour la fois où elle avait dû se laver à l'eau froide et était arrivée en prime avec une demi-heure de retard en cours à cause des deux adultes de la maison. Quoique ça en avait valu la peine quand elle avait vu la tête de sa prof de math se décomposer après avoir dit que si elle était en retard c'était parce que son père s'envoyait en l'air sous la douche. Un bon moment de rigolade qui lui avait coûté pas moins de quatre heures de retenu et une convocation chez la directrice pour lui expliquer que 'ce genre de choses ne se disent pas mademoiselle'. Mais elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle repéra sa brosse à dent parmi les trois présentes en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien encore servir à Danny de garder son appart, ses affaires ayant presque toutes déménagées ici petit à petit. Sa vie était avec eux maintenant. Il n'était pas un père pour elle mais elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Lui et son père étaient vraiment amoureux et leur histoire était faite pour durer. Peut-être qu'avec le temps il deviendrait plus pour elle. Leur relation était bien assez stable pour évoluer dans le futur.

Sept heures quinze, elle allait être en retard si elle continuait à rêvasser comme ça. Et cette fois elle ne se risquerait pas à donner 'à analyser la vie à trois avec son père et l'amant de son père' comme excuse. Elle alla rapidement s'habiller et prit ses affaires de cours. En chemin elle croisa Danny, qui venait apparemment de se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était, et qui se précipitait à son tour faire un brin de toilette.

À plus Danny.

- À ce soir.

Bientôt il ne se souviendra même plus de l'adresse de son appart. Elle fit une courte pause à la cuisine.

- J'y vais, 'pa.

- D'accord. Travailles bien surtout.

- Comme toujours.

Beth quitta l'appart et arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et à l'heure, devant l'arrêt de bus où l'attendait sa meilleure amie Sarah, qui après l'enlèvement avait préféré quitter leur ancien collège, et ses parents avaient acceptés. Et c'est tout naturellement que les deux meilleures amies s'était inscrite dans le même établissement. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Et même en mieux

- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt.

- Quel accueil. Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Bonjour Beth. J'allais t'appeler. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas arriver à temps.

- Désolée.

- Ils étaient encore sous la douche?

- Non. Mais je trouve ton intérêt pour la vie sexuelle de mon père assez louche. J'espère que tu n'as jamais eu pour ambition secrète de devenir ma belle-mère?

- Oh non je ne serai pas capable de te supporter aussi longtemps.

- Tu me rassures.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire de bon cœur sous le regard outré d'une vielle dame. Oui tout allait bien maintenant.

Fin.

.oooOooo.

Je sais qu'au départ cette fic devait compter 3 chapitres mais L'inspiration me faisant décidément défaut, je me suis résolu après une longue réflexion à supprimer le second chapitre et la transformer un OS. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite et fin (dans l'hypothèse que quelqu'un l'attendait encore vu depuis quand cette fic était en attente…).


End file.
